Where Love Lives aka 27 Beachcrest
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Bobby and Alex spend a quiet, romantic evening at home.


**A/N: Just another one-shot inspired by another of my fav Depeche Mode songs. Lyrics appear in italics.**

**Where Love Lives**

**(a/k/a 27 Beachcrest)**

Upon rounding the corner and approaching Alex's driveway, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief while, simultaneously, the butterflies of anticipation hatched and fluttered in his stomach and heart. As always, he was a contrast of emotions; a paradox unto himself. He let out a soft chuckle as he realized his own state.

_Here is the house  
Where it all happens  
Those tender moments  
Under this roof  
Body and soul come together  
As we come closer together  
And is it happens  
It happens here in this house_

He knew she would need time to recover, emotionally more than physically, after what they both now referred to as the "Jo Gage incident." Her knee-jerk psychological reaction was typical and expected by him. He was glad that once her healing had begun that she had changed her mind about her abrupt desire to sell the house. He played no small part in influencing her –in convincing her that the happy times that took place under its roof and within its walls far surpassed that one bad event.

She greeted him at the door with a smile and a kiss. "Oooooh, flowers and wine? What did you and Lewis **do** last night?" she teased, eyeing him with false suspicion.

Bobby chuckled at her innuendo and headed to the kitchen. As he unpacked the wine and went to the cupboard to retrieve a vase, the telephone rang.

"Hello," Alex said, maintaining eye contact with Bobby. "Um, hold on and lemme check," she said, as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "It's Mike. He wants to know if wanna grab dinner and shoot some pool tonight?"

Bobby easily read the look of pleading on her face and knew what his decision should –and would be. "Nah, tell him 'thanks' but I'm pretty beat. I just want to stay in."

Alex relayed the message, mustering up as much fake disappointment as she could to let Mike down easy. She hung up the phone and walked over to Bobby, standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So, you'd rather stay in, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and gave him a grin. "You have something special in mind?"

_And I feel your warmth  
And it feels like home  
And there's someone  
Calling on the telephone  
Let's stay home  
It's cold outside  
And I have so much  
To confide to you  
_

He took her petite face between his hands and bent to kiss her. Once. Twice. A long, deep kiss that relayed his passion and desire –tempered with deliberate slowness that silently conveyed the message to her that they were in for a long night of romance ahead. There would be nothing hasty about his lovemaking tonight.

_  
With or without words  
I'll confide everything  
_

_Here is the house  
Where it all happens  
Those tender moments  
Under this roof  
Body and soul come together  
As we come closer together  
And as it happens  
It happens here in this house  
_

They enjoyed a wonderful but simple dinner of pasta, with a salad and delicious, warm and crusty Italian bread. And wine. A bottle and a half.

They carried their dishes to the sink, opting to just let them soak for a while. Alex took the candle from the table and brought it to the living room, placing it on the mantle. She and Bobby snuggled on the couch, simply cuddling and watching the flickering light.

_  
So we stay at home  
And I'm by your side  
And you know  
What's going on inside  
Inside my heart  
Inside this house  
And I just want to  
Let it out for you_

_  
And I feel your warmth  
And it feels like home  
And I feel your warmth  
And it feels like home  
_

"The candle's almost burnt down," Bobby said.

"You ready for bed?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

_  
Here is the house  
Where it all happens  
Those tender moments  
Under this roof  
Body and soul come together  
As we come closer together  
And as it happens  
It happens here in this house  
_

Almost an hour later, he listened as her breathing evened out, becoming more regular. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmmmm," she purred, lazily tracing her index finger in no particular pattern over his chest. They laid in silence for another few minutes, content in their own thoughts.

"You know what, Bobby?" she sleepily murmured.

"What?" he asked, with another kiss atop her head.

"There's no place like home."

_Fin._

_Song: Depeche Mode – Here Is The House_


End file.
